


Sad Boy Hours

by PurpleStarsss



Series: Four Swords Oneshots [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:13:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24280372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleStarsss/pseuds/PurpleStarsss
Summary: "Yes, really! Last time I talked about anything with my emotions, guess what? I got stabbed in the back!" Shadow hissed, glaring at the other before pausing as he realized what he blurted out in a fit of rage."Oh," Blue muttered, finally understanding what was the source of Shadow's dilemma. "Vio. Vio is your problem." He stated.Or where Shadow is still hurting over the betrayal and needs some support.The sequel to The Hotheaded and The Shadow
Relationships: Blue Link & Shadow Link
Series: Four Swords Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878181
Comments: 11
Kudos: 55





	Sad Boy Hours

**Author's Note:**

> READ THIS BEFORE PROCEEDING PLEASE
> 
> Heads up, there are mentions of temporary death and some brief venting over how painful it felt! (Istg tried to tag it but it wouldn't let me :/)

Was he going to be petty? Yes! He will!

Blue was _beyond_ thrilled over this! The bandits were finally taken care of! Watching them get taken away by the knights was satisfying as hell and he kept track. Yes! He did! He counted and he knew that he had the most captures. He handled it the best and he will rub that in Green's face and cackle.

"Okay okay! You win! Hylia dang.. what was the bet this time?" Green whined, pouty but still a good sport. It's their _thing_. They make a bet with whatever as a wager, then go all out trying to beat the other. Vio would have stopped them, but hey! It helped get the job done! Besides it was fun watching the witty comments thrown mid battles, Vio threw in his own comments as well much to Red's dilemma. 

"You owe me lunch for a whole week!" Blue grinned, proud as ever. "Starting from tomorrow! You will have to pay for all my meals!" The knight continued, nodding to himself while throwing 'mhms' and 'uh huhs' as if he was agreeing with himself.

"I guess.. though please don't go all out on me just to make me pay for everything? I don't have enough money to please your hunger." Green pleaded dramatically.

"Are they going to realize that we eat for free at the castle since we _live_ there?" Vio whispered to Red as he sheathed his sword. Red giggled at the hushed comment and shook his head. 

"I think Blue was too caught up to realize that!" He replied, covering his mouth to stifle his laughter. "Green knows though, he probably went along on purpose." The shortest of the group continued, still giggling.

"Mhm, I guess so." The hero clad in purple agreed, rolling his eyes in amusement as the two watched them continue their competitive bickering despite the fact there was no need to.

"Heroes! We require assistance!" one of the knights interrupted, putting an end to the bickering as the four of them instantly focused on the approaching knight, which gave the poor man anxiety. Dear God, imagine everyone suddenly going silent and start to stare at you.

"One- one of the bandits wants to speak with you! They say they are willing to exchange intel for a shorter life sentence!" 

"Good riddance.." Blue rolled his eyes, of course the weaker of the bunch would ask to snitch on their teammates for their own gain. This is why these bandits never had any honor between themselves, they're only looking out for their lives with no regard for anyone else.

"Thank you, Sir! We'll head over right away!" Green nodded before turning to face the other three, specifically, Vio who was heading back to the dungeon they found the bandits hiding in.

"Vio!" The hero in question froze as he slowly turned to face their leader, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Yes?"

"Come on? Where are you going?" Green asked with amusement, as if he already knew what to expect, while the other two stared at their teammate. One in confusion while the other in frustration.

"I was going to head back? Shadow is still in there, I wanted to check on him." The hero admitted, crossing his arms.

"Of course you are." Blue rolled his eyes, still frustrated but wasn't surprised. He knew the two had some rocky friendship, it was clear to everyone that they're close and tense at the same time.

"I… I guess but the bandit… I kinda need ya to help me out here, I don't want to get too caught up that I don't realize they're bluffing." Green smiled sheepishly, scratching his neck while the other sighed then nodded. "But, if you want we can go get Shadow then-"

"Let's just go get it over with." Vio sighed, following Green but not without sparing a glance to the dungeon, very much like a kid being denied candy. It was amusing enough to make Blue snicker until he got a pouty glare from Red.

"What?" Blue asked, raising his arm in a 'don't shoot me' way in defense while using his hammer as an armrest. "I'm just amused! Is laughing unlawful now?"

"No, but you don't have to provoke him." The short boy frowned "What if it hurt him? And now he's too upset?" 

Blue blinked at the other before shaking his head. "Woah Woah. It's not like that! It's harmless, don't worry." He quickly dismissed the short boy's concern. "You sure? What if-"

"Red, I'm _sure_." He rolled his eyes then grinned. "Take it like how… Green and I have bets and challenges. It's our thing." 

"Oh!!! Oh, I see!! Okay!" Red beamed then turned on his heel and headed towards the dungeon, much to Blue's surprise. "I'm going to get Shadow! Maybe he can help us with getting the bandits to talk haha!" The hero announced with a hint of mischief in his tone, as if sensing the other's confusion.

"Wh- wait up! I'm coming too!" Blue called out, quickly following the optimist of the group into the rather dark dungeon, much to his displeasure.

Yes, he did enjoy defeating the bandits, the thought of Hyrule being a bit safer now that _some_ criminals are locked up made him feel at ease. Although, that didn't change the fact that he wasn't happy this battle happened in a _dark_ _dungeon_. That thing brought back way too many memories that he would rather forget, such as the one where he almost died. Again. He didn't like that reminder.

Although, because of this reminder another more positive thought crossed his mind. Gratitude to the hero he is following. Blue has to give loads of credit to Red. The short guy saved him more times than he can ever repay him for. Hell, if Red didn't find him, Blue would have stayed in an icicle in a cave for Nayru knows how long.

"Shadow…?" Red called out, standing by the entrance. His fire rod still in hand, holding it just in case some keese or any monsters they missed somehow show up. 

"Shaaaaadoow?" He continued before getting nudged aside by Blue, who rolled his eyes at the other's calmer shouts. "Shadow!!! Where the hell are you?! Get out!" He yelled while Red gasped. "Blue! Don't yell!!"

"Goddesses, y'all are noisy!" Shadow replied somewhere within the dungeons, loud enough for the other two to follow and find him kneeling on the floor, picking up small shards of reflective glass.

"Shadow..? What are you doing?" Red asked, concerned over his friend. He made his way to the shadow with Blue right behind him, the other is more annoyed over the fact they're spending time on useless broken shards.

"I'd watch my step if I were you. There are shards everywhere." The hero clad in black stated, his red eyes still trained on the small shards he's picking up. "Eh, I'm not sure what I'm doing but… I wanted to collect these shards. Put them somewhere that isn't on the floor." He shrugged. 

"O-oh. Then!! Let me help you!" Red grinned as he carefully crouched down beside him. Blue, on the other hand, stared at the duo and rolled his eyes. 

It went on for several minutes before the other two heroes joined them. The interrogation was put on hold to get the princess's thoughts on it, which makes them free for brief moments. "You guys done…? We'll need to head out soon." Green asked, reminding them yet respectfully patient as he waited for the two.

"Just… A few more pieces! And… There!" Shadow nodded as he put the final shards aside, Red followed him and placed them as carefully as possible, not wanting to hurt himself.

" _Now_ , we can head out." Shadow claimed, making a beeline towards the exit with a prideful stride. It almost made Blue snort and call him out if it weren't for his confusion over the whole shards and why he did that. It's not like anyone was going to run and step on them. They didn't need to waste time on such a small matter.

Red was right behind the other, following with a more cheery stride, almost skipping. If Blue didn't know better, he would have thought the other was just an airhead cheerful puppy, but he _knew_ this guy had some chaotic vibes. It was just hidden under all that empathy.

* * *

  
  


He was thankful the bandits chose a close place to hide, making this whole trip back home way shorter. It wasn't that he didn't _enjoy_ it, he had some arguments with Green and Vio which distracted him from the realization of how exhausted he was. Red, on the other hand, was annoyed by the three of them and chose to ignore them for the rest of the trip by talking to Shadow, who claimed that he didn't need any horse and chose to fly along.

As soon they were back to what they call their home, they had to go inform the princess over what the bandit offered in exchange for a shorter sentence. Blue would try to argue and say he wasn't an _impatient_ fella, but really? He was. The healers already had them sit down for a quick check-up and now he was forced into a meeting? Goddesses… He wanted to get out of this dang meeting as quickly as possible, which is why he used Shadow as an excuse.

The shadow was already missing, which is a common sight. He never shows up, only made an appearance when he has something to pitch in. Any other time they had a meeting? He was gone. Which was weird now that Blue took note of it, he's always missing yet somehow knows exactly what was said in there and what they have to do. Blue would quickly bet on Vio filling him in or Zelda. 

Either way, Blue used the guy as an excuse to get out of the meeting. Saying 'hey it seems important and Shadow knew the magic the others had. He _has_ to be here.' as nonchalant as possible. He wasn't _planning_ on actually finding the guy. That happened all on its own.

Blue blinked and stared from the doorway, he wanted to head to his room only to catch the door to the balcony open with the shadow leaning against the rails again. Curse his curiosity but seeing him just lingering calmly outside wasn't an odd sight although today _wasn't_ the same as every other day. The guy was acting off and that bothered him. Ironic how similar their situation was a few nights ago except this time it's the other way around.

"I can't have this balcony without you somehow showing up huh?" Shadow stated, his back still turned, as if he knew that the other was standing there for a few minutes trying to figure out what to say.

"Is this going to be a theme now?" Blue frowned, he almost considered leaving but decided against it as he shut the door behind him, then made his way to him. Leaning on the concrete railing with his arms folded on it while the other continued to ignore him by staring at the sky with disappointment. 

"Eh, I guess it is since you decided to join me instead of leaving." he shrugged. "Goddesses.. the sky is so clear, I definitely should have gone dragon flying… maybe then I'll have some peace." Shadow muttered as if that was all that was on his mind. The implication that he was a disturbance annoyed Blue.

"Uh-huh and cause terror because people thought you were going to attack them? Again?" Blue shot back with a bit too much venom, if he was still fourteen he wouldn't have noticed the other's brief tense up that only lasted for a few moments. Although, he _isn't_ fourteen anymore. Not only that but Shadow's hat? Very useful for knowing what the other was feeling. Especially with how its end tensed up just now and started to twist.

"Eh, not really my thing anym-"

"You okay?" 

Shadow paused, raising an eyebrow at Blue as he studied the blond's face only to realize the other was genuinely asking him. Shadow hoped he heard him incorrectly but nope he heard him loud and clear and it made his eye twitch in annoyance.

"Excuse me? Blue I _don't_ like destroying people's lives, what the hell!" He shot back defensively. "You did not just ask me if I'm 'okay' for saying no to destruction. That's just too _classic_ . Too _easy_." Shadow continued, angry over such an assumption.

"What?! No!!!" Blue quickly denied as he rubbed his forehead. "No! You didn't understand!"

" _Really?_ " 

"Yes!! Dear Din, I wasn't talking about that- I'm not an ass!! Not any-"

"I beg to differ."

"... Oh my _G_ _oddesses_! Shadow I'm just asking as a friend looking out for another friend!" Blue shot back, equally as frustrated except over the fact that the other wouldn't hear him out.

"So we're friends now?" 

"We were friends for years!!!" 

This made an awkward silence settle between them, one was frustrated and annoyed over how he had to admit they were friends while the other was still surprised and processing it. Red eyes were wide in shock as he kept staring at the other, his mouth opening and closing then turning into a flat line. His face almost looked like that one cat Blue saw in the street… that cat looked _way_ too polite and somehow that's what this shadow's face reminded him. "Oh…."

"Yeah. _Oh._ " Blue huffed "You were acting off! And I think we all noticed!!! Red went to help you with the glass."

"Red is always helpful though."

" _I'm not finished!_ Red came to help you, Green asked and waited for you till you were done even though it was obvious he wanted to head back to inform the princess and get this whole shitshow over with. Vio wanted to head back to the dungeon to get you but was dragged into helping Green. We all noticed!"

"Uh… huh…"

"So can you get off the 'Mopey' hill and tell us what's going on?"

"H… hm." On one hand, Shadow was considering it. Although, on the other hand...

"Ha. Yeeeeah... no thanks." He quickly declined, going back to staring at the distance with half-lidded eyes. "I'm not going to talk about anything, not to you." The purple-haired hero claimed.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You heroes are too arrogant. I prefer to talk to someone that isn't an ass." 

Blue's eye twitched as he threw his arms up in defeat and made his way to the door. "I give up! I tried! I _wanted_ to hear you out! But apparently, I'm not _good enough_ to be referred to as a friend! Oh sue me for paying attention to you!" He huffed, trying to sound angry despite the clear hurt in his words and tone. 

Blue isn't one to _admit_ sentimental things, he prefers the others to just _know_ it instantly. Ha, the comments he got about how he should get better at communicating 'emotions' were unbelievable. He already admitted they're friends but to slip and show he actually felt _hurt_ over the thought the other didn't believe it? Yeah he doesn't like that. Even if it's hard to tell, Blue genuinely does think that they were all friends even though they argue and bicker. What's friendship without a little banter, huh?

"Wait!!" Shadow panicked for a brief moment as if the two were both thinking over what to exactly say and what's going to happen. His hat was, again, a clear indication for his emotions, its end was in a zig-zag almost like lightning shape as the purple-haired hero paused. "Just… goddess dang… h.. wait. You.. you are good enough I just-" Shadow groaned as he rubbed his face. 

"Hm? Didn't hear you. Speak up." Blue deadpanned, his hand on the door just ready to push it and get out. Come to think of it, why is the door easy to push and pull? What if someone broke in- can someone actually break-in? Blue's wondering was put to a stop when he heard Shadow speak up again and remembered that he was having a conversation with the other.

"Hylia _why..._ you're a good friend! Okay?! I'm _sorry_ for being _'irrational'_ there, happy?!" Shadow frowned, everything sounded genuine except for his apology.

"While, yes it did make me happy. But I'm not going to forgive you that easily." Blue shook his head, lightly leaning against the door. "Tell me what's wrong then we're even."

"Even on _what_?" 

"You helped me." He admitted "I was having a rough night, you were there for me when I needed someone. I'm returning the favor."

"But I'm _fine_."

"I beg to differ." Blue grinned, using the other's phrase. Although the grin faltered for a second when he saw the hidden nervousness briefly come to light from the other. What the hell? He knew the other was smug and prideful, never had an ounce of nervousness in him. From the very start, the guy always had a proud demeanor.

"H… I hate you _so much_ right now." Shadow frowned, crossing his arms as he stared at the other. "I… _do I have to_?" 

"Well yeah. Goddess damn, Shadow what do you even do to help yourself?" 

"I- huh?" Red eyes blinked in confusion. Blue almost wanted to facepalm for having to word it out for him.

"Green vents when you ask him if he's _really_ okay, Red talks anyways he's an open book. Vio just needs some quiet. And you know what I do, I spar to distract myself. But, what do _you_ do?" Blue stated, mentioning everyone's coping method. It was surprising to see how he paid attention to the little yet important things. Shadow wouldn't say it but he is impressed over that.

"H… I'm… hm… I suppress everything?"

" _Really_?" Disbelief clear in his tone while the other grew defensive once again.

"Yes, really! Last time I talked about anything with _my emotions,_ guess what? I got _stabbed_ in the back!" Shadow hissed, glaring at the other before pausing as he realized what he blurted out in a fit of rage.

"Oh," Blue muttered, finally understanding what was the source of Shadow's dilemma. " _Vio_. Vio is your problem." He stated. 

Shadow frowned and shook his head. " _No!_ Well- yes? No!!! Not really… just! Agh! So what if he is _part_ of it! It's not a big deal!" He tried to deny, it almost sounded he was trying to convince not just Blue but himself as well.

" _Really?_ Because from what I can tell, you're bottling up emotions without giving yourself some way to let them out. That _got_ to be a big deal. Suppressing ain't helpful." 

"Since when were you an expert in emotions?"

"Since I got frozen and then almost possessed. Or was it reverse possession. That Poe was _terrifying_. You learn a thing or two from almost dying twice."

" _Wow_ the great Blue fears a Poe?"

"Wow the great Shadow fears Emotions?"

"... I will neither confirm nor deny that."

Shadow let out a groan as he walked and leaned against the wall. "So what if he is? It doesn't matter. We were on opposing teams back then, it's almost _predictable_." He dismissed it.

"Is it _just_ that?" The other raised an eyebrow, only to be greeted with silence. This time it felt more out of hesitation than awkwardness.

"Hhh.. come on," Blue suggested as he slid down, sitting on the floor. "What? Don't look at me like a confused cat! Sit down and talk about it." He rolled his eyes as Shadow stayed still before slowly joining him. "Nayru give me patience..." Blue muttered under his breath. The other awkwardly slid down, not saying anything as silence engulfed them once more. Yet, like all the other ones, it was short-lived as well. Almost as if the duo could not stand being in silence around each other.

"It's really weird talking to _you_ about _Vio_ … and all of this, honestly."

"Yeah, but will you talk to anyone else?"

"Well obviously I can't talk to Vio about him! Imagine going to the person who caused this and go 'hey can I talk about how you suck for this thing you did years ago?'" Shadow answered sarcastically, making Blue snort and hold back a laugh. 

"Green would have said 'if you need me I'm here!' or some other bullshit." Shadow continued, halfheartedly, with an on-point Green impression. "Red is okay though.. but he is too talkative. He wouldn't hold it. Zee got a kingdom to take care of, she has enough on her plate have you _seen_ how stressful she is- that girl needs a break I swear to Nayru."

"And that leaves me, the _best_ choice," Blue claimed, you can almost see him sparkling as if he is one hundred percent sure of himself.

"... yeah I don't think so. You're too proud… and bad at advice." Shadow quickly shot him down.

"Hey watch it! I'm the only one here listening to you!"

"Yes and I'm _oh so grateful!_ Thank you so much my blue hero. What will I ever do without you." Shadow continued sarcastically, using one of Red's nicknames for the hero, before getting shoved away by the other. 

"You're such an ass!"

"A **bad** ass! You forgot a word."

"Sure, keep lying to yourself."

Shadow rolled his eyes at him, before sighing and resting his head against the wall. His arms crossed as he considered talking for the tenth time.

"... Mm.. I just… h.. okay okay.. the mirror shards." Shadow frowned before continuing, finally talking. "I just.. when we fought and saw them shatter- I remembered the dark mirror… hah it's ironic how you guys pulled me out of the darkness again using a smaller version of that mirror... But.. I." he pushed away his bangs, eyebrows furrowed as he let out a huff.

"I just… thought of the mirror and how it shattered- and remembered the pain I endured while dying. It's _really_ exhausting like I just _died_ and got pushed back into the light, saw Zelda almost die? I guess? And then broke the mirror and ceased to exist. All happened at once. It was _painful_." Shadow admitted while Blue nodded along with some confusion over how it's tied to Vio.

"Then I thought of how that hurt and remembered 'oh. Oh Vio almost broke the mirror. He almost killed me the same way. With a hammer. He would have had to keep swinging to break it.' And.. I know.. I know he is the one who helped bring me back and why I'm here with you guys. But…" Shadow frowned as he rested his head against the wall once more. His eyes narrowing as he hissed with anger "It's probably wrong but for fuck's sake I still think of the betrayal damn it!" 

Oh. That's what he was dealing with.

"No.. I don't think so- I don't think it's wrong…?"

"Mm, _sure_ .. Goddesses then I remembered seeing Green alive and was confused over how he survived. Then it switched to Vio and.. There he was with a hammer and he didn't even _look_ hesitant. He _never_ was on my side. Which is… pretty obvious. Vio wasn't on my side. He was on the good side. He wouldn't side with me. I wasn't a hero..for the love of- I burned down _forests_ and made this castle turn into ruins! You guys had to spend months in an inn or something before coming back! and people died because of _me_." Shadow rambled, his hat worked its way to his hands as he began to fidget with it.

"And… I'm actually… wondering? If I was actually good enough at some point to be his friend or worth forgiveness? Or if he still thinks we're not- or if he would stab me in the back again if Hyrule depends on it."

"He _wouldn't_."

"That didn't stop him before! How do you know he wouldn't?!"

"I just don't think Vio would do that again. For the love of Farore, we were fourteen! We were kids! He still tried to bring you back after that! We all did!" Blue frowned, agitated when he saw Shadow's narrowed eyes. Blue could hear him _sarcastically_ agree and it pushed his frustrations. Blue _almost_ regrets trying since it felt like whatever he will say will get pushed aside and ignored.

" _I_ destroyed this place, I'm pretty sure if given the chance and I _somehow_ slip up I would get killed with no hesitation and-" Shadow pointed out with an eye roll then his voice became hushed, almost like a whisper, as he continued. "And.. I wouldn't be surprised if he or you or even Green and Red were the ones to do it." 

That comment was a bit quieter. 'Yikes.' Blue thought, this guy had some mad trust issues behind all that proud 'fight me' smug act he put up. 

"Oh ew I hate that I just said that." Shadow cringed as he pushed himself off the floor. "Yeah canceled. This talk is CANCELED. Byeee." He shook his head. 

Blue kind of considered leaving as well, he wanted to go get Green or Red to talk to the shadow. The duo was the most knowledgeable in advising and could handle topics about emotions better than him or Vio combined. Although did he have the time? Will he get to grab them and talk to them one on one in the middle of a meeting without causing suspicion? Shadow already didn't want one of them to know, there's no benefit in trying to go and get them. Hhh… he hopes that all the rambles and lectures he got about emotions are somewhere in his head because he needs to figure out how to help this guy.

"Wait- I… guess I'm going to quote Red here and say it's _okay_ to talk, Shadow. It's okay to ramble about things that? Hurt you? I guess."

"I swear to Din if you're pitying me right now I'm going to cut your throat- that advice is so-- Gah I'll fight you right here right now if this is out of _pity._ " Shadow hissed while Blue glared back. "Really? _Then bet_." The hero clad in blue replied with annoyance. 

" _Oh?_ "

"Yup, because you just lost the bet hand over a red rupee," Blue answered with a smirk, putting his arm out. "I'm waiting." 

"Ha. Nah. I don't have money **:(** "

"How- how the hell?"

"I… don't know how I did that.. what…" Shadow blinked as the duo tried to process how in the world he managed to say ':(' verbally. The shorter one between them started to mutter over how the hell he said that. Blue raised an eyebrow as Shadow went off-topic and rambled about the confusing sounds he can make and how they're possible.

"Jokes and arguments aside.. for once… Shadow are you sure you're alright?" He asked again, was he pressuring him? Yes, but it was from good intentions!

"I… I don't know.." Shadow sighed, mirroring Green in a way. Brief moments like these, especially when he gets caught up overthinking, you can notice Shadow mimicking them. Blue could have used that as blackmail material if it wasn't for it being a touchy topic. Hey, if he disliked feeling inferior because he wasn't wearing the green tunic, then he couldn't imagine what it must have felt like if he was a shadow. Ha, if he was the shadow instead, Blue wouldn't be surprised if he was the Hatred Incarnate himself instead of Ganon.

"So _maybe_ I'm still upset. Maybe I'm actually _worried_ over what might have happened. Hell! I don't think I've ever really had a moment to genuinely forgive that guy!" Shadow raised his arms as he admitted it out loud.

"Maybe I wondered if things were different! Maybe I wondered that if you guys weren't fighting that damn bat and it wasn't like time was running out, would I ever join you guys? Because really? I had a _lot_ of time to think over it and realized no. I wouldn't have joined you guys." He finally admitted in a raised voice, anger and hurt clear in his tone. 

"I realized that- I realized I only did it because I was still in denial. I still thought Vio was my _friend_ even though he, along with you guys, killed me. I know it sounds dumb that I'm voicing it out loud and getting worked up over it! But!!" He took another deep breath as his rambling slowed down, pausing a little as his eyebrows furrowed.

"He.. he was my _first_ friend. As stupid and cheesy as it sounds, him and Zelda… If it weren't for her talking sense to me and if it weren't for my still denial over the fact he _never_ was my friend maybe I _wouldn't_ have become a hero. Maybe I would have let Hyrule fall and served Ganon instead." He frowned as he huffed and started to pace much like how Red did when he was rambling and getting into another panicked mess before latching himself onto anything as support.

"I.. guess heh. I guess this might convince you to kill me on sight huh..?" Shadow laughed, a bit nervous. 

"Well... not really." 

"What." Shadow slowly turned and stared down at the other as if he was some mad man. "And you're asking me if I'm okay? Dude are _you_ alright I just told you I might have let your beloved land fall to darkness and you say you wouldn't kill me? What the crap?!"

"Wait- let me think! I'm trying to word it out!"

"You can think?"

"Honestly I'm getting real tempted to change my mind and kill you." Blue grumbled, rubbing his head again. "What I think is you're being irrational and what you're going through is- you're... worried over if you would lose people because of that irrational fear? Come to think of it.." Blue frowned, eyebrows furrowing.

"Do not patronize me oh my god-"

"I'm not!!! I just noticed a few things! You talked about how you're not sure if that nerd thinks of you as a friend or if you would still go rogue. I think what you're worried about is if something might push you to go bad again and one of these things that could push you are trust issues? I guess? I don't know, but I don't think you're evil…? Not anymore at least." he scratched his head.

"Doesn't change the fact that if we weren't rushing and shit wasn't happening so fast then _maybe_ I would have stayed the bad guy. Hell, I might go evil again."

"You say that and I raise you this, because of time running out. Desperation happens and that's when instincts take over! We do what's in our nature right?" Blue stated as he faced him, Shadow fell silent, nodding as concern slowly changed to uncertainty the more he listened to the blue hero. 

"You went with your gut and did what you could! Did Zelda help? Yeah. Was the lingering hope you and Vio are friends affect it? Maybe! But it still _happened_ and things are different now. You can't change the past. So, now you answer me, do you want to go be a villain?! Or do you want to kick that doubt into its grave and accept you're one of us?!" Blue retorted, angry over the fact this guy was still pushing the idea they were friends away yet determined to try and change that.

"I… maybe I don't want to. But if I went bad, what would _you_ do? I could backstab you anytime. How are you so sure?" Shadow questioned, genuinely worried over the possibility of him switching sides again and what could lead him to it. He hates to admit it but his emotions definitely have an influence on his actions, as long as he felt strong emotions then he could just switch sides with ease.

"Then I'll beat your ass and drag you back. There's no way I'm going to let _my rival_ go apeshit without me. If you go become a villain, then you can bet I'll kick your ass to oblivion and drag you to the light and have Zelda get a hold of you." Blue huffed, barely catching the amused smile Shadow had for a second then replaced with furrowed eyebrows as anxiety bubbled up again.

"But.."

"Really? You need _more_ reassurance?"

"Well yeah because I'm actually conflicted. How are you so sure I won't go evil? Hm?" Irritation clear in his tone, angry at the fact Blue is acting like he knows him like some open book and over how he is using this situation to _ask_ _for_ _reassurance_.

Blue blinked as he thought for a moment. He does have a point, how is he so sure the other wouldn't backstab them?

"I don't know.. but I trust my gut and if it tells me you, a demon spawn shadow, are good then I accept it."

Shadow raised an eyebrow at him. "That.. is so contradicting. I'm a creature of darkness aren't I?! Aren't we 'inherently' bad as your damn society claims?! You just called me a demon as well!" He crossed his arms.

"I think that was because we didn't know better. It was wrong. Plus, if I remember it correctly... Vio said another species.. a race? From before that happened to be from another world or realm… I don't know. But its descriptions were similar to what you said about the dark world? And their princess helped save Hyrule. But that was lost in history I guess and society went back to ignorance." He shrugged. "So, no. I don't think creatures of darkness are bad. At least, none of us heroes think so."

"I… huh." Shadow gaped at him before raising an eyebrow. "How in the world did you know about the Twili?"

"Oh! That's what they were called! We were researching how to bring you back! I told you, Zee and Link missed ya and wanted to bring you back."

"You barely knew me though. Only one quarter knew me."

"Being one fused memories together, we know _some_ of the memories Vio had with you. But it brought headaches since we weren't the one _really_ there so... we only know it briefly? Kinda like glimpses of it." Blue shrugged.

"Oh. That... Actually makes things awkward how much do you know-"

"Eh, as much as Vio lets us without killing us with migraines."

"That's.. reassuring? I guess?"

"Just… Shadow, I can't talk in Vio's place. That's something you two got to work on to get past. You made him try to _kill_ _Green_ and _destroy_ _Hyrule_. You clearly regret it, but you should also know Vio was in a difficult position." He trailed off, pointing out the things that made their shadow counterpart grit his teeth. " _But.._ " Blue continued.

"I guess, from what _I_ can tell. Vio didn't expect to realize how much he cared about you as a friend. Let me finish- I see you opening your mouth Goddess dang it but I'm not done!" Blue huffed and glared at Shadow, who stayed quiet. Whatever comment he was going to interject being put on hold.

"Vio didn't think of you as a friend at first, hey he _is_ a knight who wanted to save Hyrule in the best way he can. Getting close to the enemy is smart. I give him that. But, I think midway and actually talking to you he started to think that you two were friends? Just in… a weird bad place ya know?" He tried to reason, Blue mentally patted himself in the back for sounding logical in his statement. All those years of listening to Green talk and Vio's critical thinking finally came to his aid and weren't as useless.

"Why did he kill me with no hesitation then?" 

"Dude, you were about to throw him into a pit of lava. If I was going to get killed by getting thrown in lava I wouldn't go down without a fight. Especially if there's a world to save." 

"True… still hurt.." Shadow stated quietly and awkwardly, pushing away his bangs as they both collected their thoughts. Blue knew if he admitted it out loud the guy would have killed him, but _dear lord_ he felt a _little_ sad for him and how the past still hurts him. 

"But.. he did look sad after the mini-reunion we had… hell, even when you sacrificed yourself, he looked guilty as hell. But eh. Don't know what goes on in that guy's mind." Blue reminded him, grinning smugly while he trying to reassure him. "That got to mean something right?" He continued, earning a slow hesitant nods that quickened the more certain and sure of himself Shadow got. "Yeah I guess you're right." Shadow hummed.

"I remember that, he did look regretful. Oh and.." a smirk slowly formed. "I also remember that _you_ looked more upset." Shadow let out a laugh as he pointed that out, the smug look on Blue's face was quickly replaced with denial.

" _What!_ No I did not!"

"Yes you did! I remember it as clear as day! You were the _closest_ to crying for me." Shadow continued, his grin growing wide. "More than _Red_ even!" 

"I _definitely_ wasn't!" Blue argued while the other cackled. " _Suuuure_ you weren't." Shadow clicked his tongue, this time he was the one smirking smugly while Blue groaned in embarrassment.

"But… yeah. You're good in our book. People might still _rightfully_ be tense around you. But give it time, they'll come around." Blue coughed, changing the subject away from his embarrassment. "Till then you got us and you aren't getting rid of us that easily." Blue grinned, throwing two finger guns at the other, who rolled his eyes at the gesture.

"Mm… I guess. You're not as much of a dumbass as I thought." Shadow stated. His comment felt like a brick falling on his head.

"Rude?????" Blue frowned.

"I'm _joking_. You're still a dumbass."

"RUDE?!" He repeated in a louder voice as the other laughed. 

"But.. I appreciate this. Thanks for… hearing me out and.. yeah."

"Eh, you're welcome. We're even now."

"Hah, yeah." Shadow shifted in his place while the other coughed, silence once more engulfing them.

This only lasted a few seconds before the door that Blue used as a wall was pulled open. Making him fall onto his back with an 'ACK-' as Red popped his head in and panicked.

"Oh my Farore- Blue I'm so sorry!!" He apologized hurriedly as he crouched to help him up while Shadow burst out laughing and began to wheeze.

"Ugh, my head!!!.. my clothes… they're dirtier now.. Shadow shut up!!!!" Blue frowned as he got to his feet, dusting his tunic off with Red's help and grumbling quietly over how he wasn't planning on getting his clothes this dirty.

"Oh that. That image is forever cherished- I will never forget this." Shadow said between snickers. 

"Oh Haha, laugh all you want but I'll have my revenge." 

" _Sure you will_."

"What were you guys doing anyway? Meeting ended an hour ago." Red pouted while the other two shared a glance, both shocked over how they spent over an hour _talking_ without actually killing one another.

"Arguing!"

"Playing Charades!"

"...."

"Uh… Arguing while playing charades."

"Mhm!"

Red raised an eyebrow at them before laughing " _Okay_. If you say so. Come on, it's late!" He urged them. 

"Oh hey… I realized something." Shadow hummed as he nudged Blue "Team dying twice but coming back to life!" He shot a toothy smile.

"Oh shit you're right! Death can not hold _me_ back." Blue grinned while the other quickly corrected him. Red let out a laugh, not over the conversation but rather how the two seemed close and comfortable despite the fact they're usually the two that butt heads the most.

"Us. We both almost died but not really."

"That's what I said."

" _Mhm_. Okay, Liar."

**Author's Note:**

> Ngl, there's no way Shadow could brush of that betrayal so easily. We need fics of him acknowledging it and how he probably has trust issues. Anyways I love Blue and Shadow and will continue writing their friendships kk byeee. 
> 
> Shoutout to Ishely and Sol helping me out with this!


End file.
